gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Girl on Fire
Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Santana. Santana and Brittany meet in the auditorium as Brittany says she won't break-up with Sam, because she likes him and Santana says she doesn't expect Brittany to date her again, because she herself is taken as well. Brittany reveals that she knows that Santana isn't actually dating Elaine but that she paid her, and Brittany also knows Santana dropped out of college. Brittany encourages Santana to move on because Kurt and Rachel have, so she should as well. They hug and Santana kisses Brittany and says she really is a genius. The song begins, as Santana sings in the auditorium, she makes her way to the stage and out of the pavilion. She can then be seen singing, walking down the hallways of McKinley, watching Brittany, Sam, and Sue, and then running as she leaves the school. In New York, Santana comes out of the subway and heads towards Kurt and Rachel's apartment with a determined view of her future. She knocks on their door, and then reveals that she is moving in with them as the episode comes to an end. Lyrics Santana: She's just a girl, and she's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway She's living in a world, and it's on fire Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away Oh, she got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down Oh, she got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Looks like a girl, but she's a flame So bright, she can burn your eyes Better look the other way You can try but you'll never forget her name She's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest girls say Oh, we got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down Oh, got our head in the clouds And we're not coming down This girl is on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire She's walking on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire Everybody stands as she goes by Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes Watch her as she's lighting up the night Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby This girl is on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire She's walking on fire (Fire, Fire) This girl is on fire Oh, oh, oh, oh She's just a girl, and she's on fire Gallery GOFL.gif Knockknock santana.gif Babygirliloveyou santana.gif NY! santana.gif Brittdoinghomeworkwithapen YES! Brittany.png Girlonfire - santana.gif BCnpC0KCYAEXYOw.jpg-large.jpg BCnnM3iCYAAajVl.jpg-large.jpg DivaSantanaHummelberryLoft.png BCm7uwYCMAA5Kfp.jpg-large.jpg BCnpYoRCIAAytTH.jpg-large.jpg Youlooksogorgeousomg santana.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.03.02.png.jpg Santanaonfire.png Santanaonfire2.png gle 413 performance Girl On Fire tagged 640x360 17697859807.jpg Girl on fire.png girl on fire 2.png Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho3 250.gif Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho8 250.gif Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho7 250.gif Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho5 250.gif Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho4 250.gif Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho6 250.gif Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho1 250.gif Tumblr mp6c06kOlg1r6qc3ho2 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n3lb9whuZO1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Sammmm.png Proud sue.png Britttttanana.png girl on fire.jpg girl on fire.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four